Radio Drama
by Lilbakasaru
Summary: Naruto needs a job to bad he isn't really job material. Voice acting is his dream but recently, he hasn't gotten any parts. That is, until he gets a call to be a leading character in a brand new Radio-drama aired on Kono-HA adopted from Unholynight SN AU
1. Chapter 1

_**OH MEIN GOTT!**_

_**I hear you all scream (why is German, who knows?) but I'm putting up a new story, 'why?' I hear you all ask. In my mind I can only say it's because I wuv this fic, the first chapter had such great potential that it made me sad to hear that the original Author 'Unholynight' (do remember to give her credit in the first chapter, since that is completely her's) was abandoning it! **_

_**And I know exactly how that feels, and I know how upsetting that can be to some readers, no I'm not changing the plot. 'Unholynight' has given me some pointers and I am going to follow through with them! (with a few changes here and there of course)**_

_**Will I have time to update all of my other fic's you ask? Sure I will, I'm always dedicated to all my work, and will write 'til my muscles wither away! (now that's just creepy) Sure my updates will slow down, but they never completely stop. So I give you 'Unholynight's 'Radio Drama', enjoy and please give credits to the original author in your reviews since the first chapter is her's and unedited, it's only the other chapters that come after that will Be mine.**_

_**Later and please enjoy!**_

_**Lilbakasaru xx**_

* * *

**Hmm….it's been a while since I came up w/ a new story for Naruto. I saw somewhere a one shot manga that sort of had the idea of this, but not entirely. So, without further ado, I introduce to you guys, a new story! This is just sort of a preview I guess….a prologue per say….I dun know. Hope you guys like it!!!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own blah blah blah, you know the rest!**

"Hey Kiba, are you sure you haven't heard any phone calls for me?" Naruto slouched forward onto the couch and looked up at his brunette friend.

"Sorry man, nothing yet. Maybe you should start looking for an actual job that requires labor. I mean, there are tons of people that do the same thing you do right? And they might be better since you've only been doing for what? Three years now?"

Naruto grunted in irritation. He was a twenty year old man that lived with his childhood friend in a run downed apartment and went to community college.

Naruto slid down to the floor and sighed as Kiba walked over him and sat on the couch. "Naruto, just go out into the world and get an actual job man! I know you like voice acting and everything but you need to make money so we can both pay for this place! I don't think that just me working two jobs is enough to keep us alive and fed. Not to mention entertained."

Again, a sigh of defeat escaped the blonde's lips. "Fine, I'll go find a job." Naruto tried to stand up only to trip over Kiba's feet and end up face first into the other's cereal bowl. "Uh, I've heard that Narutos are good in ramen…but I don't think I like them in my cereal…"

The blonde lifted his face up from the bowl and chewed on some pieces of cereal that had gotten in his mouth. "Thanks for the breakfast Kiba. I'm going to find a job now I guess."

Naruto stretched up and walked into the bathroom and washed his face of the milk and crumbs that had gotten on his face. After a few minutes of making sure his face was presentable, he went into his room and pulled out the two artifacts of clothing that he owned that were…decent enough…

A white dress shirt that seemed just a tad bit too small for the blonde was thrown over his head and a pair of black slacks that hugged his bottom half perfectly accompanied with black dress shoes were put together.

Naruto glanced at himself in the mirror one last time before he headed out. "Kiba! Can I take you're-"

"Fuck no man! Remember what happened last time after I let you borrow my baby?! I ain't risking Naru, sorry, you're on your own this time. My baby is not getting wrecked again by your inability to drive out of the parking lot. "

Naruto sighed in defeat and headed out. It was going to be a long day.

After about two hours of searching, the blonde came across a store that had a help wanted sign on the window. With a smile, Naruto walked in.

It was a nice little café, It looked lively enough and cozy that people could enjoy their morning tea and read a book.

"Uh, excuse me, miss?"

The girl at the Cash register looked bored, but when her eyes landed on the young blonde, she looked at him up and down. "Well hi there gorgeous. How can I help you?"

"Hi, I saw the help wanted sign outside and wondered if maybe I could get an interview with your boss on something."

The girl looked at the blonde as if in a trance. Until she snapped out of it. "Oh, oh, right. Hang on a second, I'll get him."

After a few minutes of waiting, the girl came back out and motioned to the blonde to go with her. There was a door at the end of the worker's station that said manager and the girl pointed to Naruto to go in.

The blonde took a deep breath and went inside.

Sitting on a chair was a somewhat large man. Naruto gulped and walked in and sat on the chair in front of the man's desk.

"Well hi there. What can I help you with?" The man looked at Naruto up and down as if raping him with his eyes.

A shiver ran down the blonde's back at that action. "Uh, I was hoping for a job interview."

The man licked his lips. "I see. Well, Firstly, tell me you're name cutie and I'll think about hiring you."

Naruto's eye twitched. He got up without a word and walked out of the store, never looking back. He shall forever be scarred.

After making sure he was a good distance away from the café, Naruto took in a deep breath. Never will he work in a coffee place. Ever.

"Ok, I guess I should keep looking around."

After about four hours and few awkward moments with the manager or boss, Naruto had ran, or walked out of the places. There was no place for him to work that he could walk to and all the other stores were too far for him to get there on foot.

Defeated, the blonde walked back home with a cloud of despair rising above his head.

When entering his apartment, he was tackled by Kiba and Akamaru. He thanked god the dog hadn't grown up to be very big.

"So?! Did you get a job? You did didn't you, you lucky dog! I bet you were hired on the spot huh?" After letting go of the shorter man, Kiba looked at Naruto enthusiastically.

"I…couldn't get a job." Kiba's smile slowly fell into a frown. "Dude! You're hot! You have a great personality, why the fuck couldn't you get a job?!" The blonde sighed and fell to the floor.

"The managers were either perverts that raped me with their eyes or disgusting guys that hated me for how I looked! Do you think I would be able to stand the sexual harassment of having nasty old men check me out!?!"

Kiba put a finger to his lips and thought about it until a shiver ran down his spine. "Guess you're right. But damnit Naruto! You need a jo_"

The phone suddenly rang and Kiba went over to pick it up.

"Hello?" He paused as the person on the other line began to speak.

"Yeah, he lives here hang on a sec. Naruto, you got a call."

"From who?" The brunette shrugged his shoulders and gave Naruto the phone.

"Hello?" A female voice was on the other line. "Hi, my names Sakura Haruno, Am I speaking with Mr. Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes, this is him. How may I help you?" The lady on the other line gave a light chuckle. "Well Mr. Uzumaki, I've heard your voice in some works you've done before as a voice actor. I've read your profile and discovered that you've been doing it for about three years, am I correct?"

"Yes, that's true."

"Well, I have a proposition for you. You see, while listening to the character who's voice you did, I discovered that you would be perfect to voice one of the leading roles in a radio-drama show. Since they're becoming very popular and we've already done one, we were hoping to do another. You see, I'm in charge of hiring the voice actors and couldn't help but wonder of you would be interested? "

Naruto's voice caught in his throat. He didn't know what to say until Kiba hit him over the head. "Yes! I-I would be honored!" The woman sighed in relief on the other line and continued.

"Alright well, I was hoping you could come to Kono-HA Studios today or tomorrow so we could run a test on your voice to see if it fits well with who you're going to be portraying since originally, the show is based off a manga and we're hoping it turns into an anime. "

Again, Naruto was speechless. Kono-HA studios was one of the most listened to radio stations. It was very popular with teens since the station announced concerts dates, movies, out coming mangas and anime shows and anything a teen would be interested in.

"I…I'd be very honored. Uh, I think I'll be able to go today!"

Sakura laughed and sighed. "Well alright! Thank you Uzumaki-san! It'll be an honor to meet you! Oh, and before I forget, the person that will have the leading role will also be here today, so you two have a chance to meet! Well, see you in a few!"

A sigh of content escaped the blonde's lips. "Kiba, if things go well, I might get a job at Kono-HA studios!"

The brunettes jaw dropped. "Shit man! Are you serious!? Oh damn, you're really gonna get paid! I heard they pay a lot of money! Naruto my main man, I'm proud of you for getting a job."

Don't congratulate me just yet. I have to make sure I get that part because there are other people there hoping for the same part as me."

"Alright the, and as good luck, I'll even drive you there."

**So, what do you guys think? Should it stay or should it go? **

**Hmmm…The Naruto fandom sure has gotten large since I recall…**

**I remember when I wasn't a member but read the stories and there were only about 50 pages of sasunaru stories. And now…it's like…over 300!!!! Damn!!! And over 200,000 in the whole Naruto thing!! Damn, that's a lot of people…and a lot of stories….wow….**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this, if not, I'll take it down….**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!!!**

_

* * *

_

_**So what do you think, didn't 'Unholynight' do such a great job! I'm already planning the next chapter, and hope to meet up to her expectation!**_

_**Now review and join the dark side we have cookies**_

_**(To does wonder what is going on please read the AN at the top, thank you!)**_


	2. The nice guy and his teme brother

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, he is owned by Masashi Kishamoto or the first chapter, that is owned by Unholynight. The rest of the chapters are mine though.**

**Warning: YAOI, poor research about Radio Drama's on my part, cussing, bad humour, innuendo, and two idiots fighting for Itachi's affection. **

_And here it the highly anticipated second chapter! Man I'm still ill but I just can't stop writing, but I'm actually quiet proud of myself for updating so diligently the past few days. But now I have to start working on my Harry Potter fic, can't let that one down._

_Beta read by the every so patient Lanie12777- worship her!!!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2: The nice guy and his teme brother

To say that Naruto was nervous was an understatement; he was beyond nervous, trailing off into the lines of excitement. Still dressed in his only good clothing (with a lot of deodorant sprayed over to cover up any nasty smells) he got into Kiba's car so that the brunet could drive him to the studio. They talked, listened to music, but he was so high on pent-up adrenaline that he couldn't stop fidgeting in his seat.

"Dude, sit still, we're almost there," reprimand Kiba, although even he couldn't help but be excited for his friend.

Sure, even with 3 years worth of experience under his belt, Naruto never really had huge parts. Often because of the tone of his voice he usually played the boisterous female role, or side-kick; never the protagonist. And if this worked out… well, he'd rather not jinx it.

They reached Kono-HA studio's soon enough; the building was located in the centre of Tokyo which made it difficult to get to, but luckily the building came with its own parking place. So that wasn't a problem. Naruto got out of the car; he stared almost mesmerized at the building in front of him, a daunting place that would either make or break him. All that stood in the way was an audition.

Kono-HA Studios was a popular radio station; he didn't think there was anyone in the capital who didn't listen to it. They always had aired the best songs and interviews, always keeping up with the trend of the generation, and this new Radio Drama was right up that street! Although Naruto had to confess he hadn't heard their first Radio Drama yet, at the time he had been busy with a part-time job editing his uncle's porno novels. He wasn't too proud of doing that, but it was a means to an end.

Yet Naruto couldn't help but wonder if he would be good enough to meet up to their standards?

Kiba noticed his friend's hesitation and dragged Naruto inside, threatening the poor blonde with no ramen if he didn't get his butt moving. They didn't come all the way down here only to give up without trying!

The automatic glass doors slid open with a ping, alerting the girl at the front desk as they entered the lobby. She was a petite woman, with black hair, which looked slightly blue under the florescent lights, and silvery almost white eyes. She gave them a soft smile as a greeting, and Kiba couldn't help but blush.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"Is there an appointment with Haruno-san for Uzumaki Naruto?" he said, pointing at the embarrassed blonde.

"And you are?" she asked, giving them both an amused smile.

"Moral support!" he replied and gave her a wide grin. The woman giggled cutely and picked up the phone, speed-dialling to the specific department. "Ah, Sakura? Your appointment is here; alright, I'll tell them." She put the phone down, and smiled once again at the two men, "Please sit down, she'll be down in a moment," and gestured at the seats near the wall.

Kiba nodded and grabbed the still-stunned blonde and steered him to his seat. A few minutes passed, but for Naruto it seemed like an eternity. Even a radio broadcasting Kono-HA music in the background did little to distract him. Whenever he heard footsteps his body would jolt up, only to be disappointed when the person walked right past him, in and out of the building. He sighed and rested his elbow against the arm of the chair. He hoped that the position wasn't already filled. It would be a cruel joke after the trip they made to get here.

"Uzumaki-san?"

The blonde was startled out of his musings, but he quickly composed himself and looked up at the woman standing in front of him. She had bubble-gum pink coloured hair, and beautiful green eyes. She wore a black pinstripe suit, with nylon stockings and high-heels. In her dainty manicured hands was a small stack of papers. She smiled down at him, her red lips pulled up playfully.

"Haruno-san!" he said quickly and stood up to give her a respectful bow. "I'm thankful that you were willing to meet me."

"Oh no, I'm glad that you were able to meet with us on such short notice, please follow me. I'll brief you on the interview on the way to the sound-booth." He nodded and turned to Kiba, who gave him a cheeky grin.

"I'll wait here dude, good luck!" he said and winked before walking off to chat with the girl at the front desk. So much for moral support, the blonde thought dejectedly, and followed the pink-haired woman.

"So as I said over the phone, Kono-HA Studious has decided to release another Radio Drama. After the success of the first one, _'__Shukumei' (fate)_, we promptly decided to release another one. This time based on the works of the famous manga-ka Yamanaka Ino."

Naruto never heard of her, but he guessed that her work had to be of the shojo variation, all light and fluffy. Did that mean he would be getting a female role again? He hoped not.

Sakura continued, "She generously gave us permission to turn one of her newest works into a Radio Drama, and it was actually through her request after she listened to your voice in the show _'Salt Lake'_ that you would instantly fit the part!"

'_Salt Lake'_? That had been his first gig as a voice actor. It was a mystery drama, and he had played a sweet timid boy for two episodes. It hadn't been a huge part so he was surprised that the manga-ka remembered him from all those years ago. He felt slightly honoured.

"So here is your script, your part is 'Yuki'; I'll give you some time to look over it, so please wait here while I go get the person you're working with, and then we can make a start on the interview!"

She directed him to the main studio; it was empty expect for all the technical equipment, and behind the thick sound-proof glass pane was the sound booth. Naruto didn't register that she left and went on to tackle the script. From the looks of it he was once again playing a female role. The script was only a random extract from the whole script, but he only had to read the first few lines to know that it would be a tear-jerker.

_Kimi no boku wa itoshii_

'You're my Darling'- definitely a shojo manga.

Naruto sighed and started reading the script, memorizing the lines and trying to imagine what kind of a voice 'Yuki' would have. He thought she would be small and frail, a confused girl who didn't know anymore where her heart belonged. Did she love the brooding, aloof, yet gentle 'Ren', or his more affectionate yet older rival 'Asami'. Naruto himself would have gone for 'Asami', 'Ren' didn't seem too sure of himself if he wanted a relationship with 'Yuki' or not.

The door opened and Naruto looked up to see Sakura come back, and she brought two people with her. Both were tall and handsome with hair as black as night, one styled in a shape that reminded him distinctively of a duck's behind, while the other had his down in a low ponytail. Their skin was pale, but not in a way that looked unhealthy, and with well-built athletic bodies they looked more like models than voice actors. Suddenly Naruto felt very self-conscious of his own small frame.

"Uzumaki-san, I would like you to meet the Uchiha brothers, Itachi and Sasuke," she said, gesturing at the raven-haired males.

Naruto gasped when recognition hit him; he knew the name Uchiha, especially Uchiha Itachi. The older man's voice inspired Naruto to take on voice acting. That man had so much passion that if you closed your eyes he could literally transport you to the scene. He made it all seem so realistic!

He bowed low, happy that he could finally meet his long-standing idol. "I'm honoured to meet you Uchiha-san, and hope that we'll work together on this project!"

"Tch, dobe."

What the- "What did you call me?!"

The younger brother (who was still taller than Naruto), gave the blonde a distasteful look. "I called you a dobe, what are you, deaf? Now stop fan-girling over my brother and let's get on with the interview," he said, taking up his script, and opened another door leading to the sound booth.

Itachi gave him a kind smile and an apologetic pat on the back. "Don't mind him Uzumaki-san, he's just in a bad mood."

Looked more like something crawled up his backside and died there, the blonde thought. Naruto sighed again, taking in a lungful of air to calm himself down before entering the booth as well.

"Are you ready, Uzumaki-san?" Sakura asked, speaking through the microphone.

The blonde nodded. "Then you may start," and the green light went on, and Naruto slipped into character.

"_Why did you do that!"_

Ren quirked an eyebrow. _"Why did I do what?"_

She was annoyed so he added a tinge of anger to her voice. _"Stop acting dumb, you know exactly what you did!"_

"_I still don't know-"_

"_You kissed me, kissed me right on the lips, after all the days of giving a cold shoulder you just come up to me in the middle of the hall and kiss me!"_

"Er… Uzumaki-san?"

The blonde blinked dumbly -- he was really getting into the role -- before he got interrupted. Did he do something wrong? He turned and looked towards the glass pane and Sakura on the other side.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked into the microphone.

"Well not really, your emotions were correct and the feeling you portrayed were real, but you seem to have misunderstood something."

"I did?"

"Yes, your pitch was too high, 'Yuki's' character is male."

This took Naruto by surprise. "Male? But I thought this was a shojo manga!" he shouted.

Sakura was silent; she and Itachi passed each other worried looks, yet Sasuke chuckled beside him.

"What are you laughing about?" he directed an angry glare at the raven-haired man. Yet Sasuke didn't answer and instead gave him another triumphant smirk.

"Uzumaki-san, you seem to have seriously misunderstood something; Kono-HA Studious has been concentrating on a specific theme, and Yamanaka-sensei's work focuses on that theme." She tried to hint.

Naruto was confused; he tried to think back to what the first show had been about. He might not have heard it but there were plenty of people talking about in the train, or at his community College. Especially girls, they had been consumed by the story. He remembered them, squealing and giggling over the characters, and how the two male protagonists would make such compatible lovers…could it be?

"Wait!" he said, looking down at the script again. "You don't mean to say…"

"Yes Uzumaki-san, we are following the Shounen-ai theme here, this story is about Gay relationships," she answered almost timidly.

_Shounen-ai_

_Gay_

_Shounen-ai_

_Gay…_

The words repeated over and over again in his head like an endless mantra. His mouth was wide and gaping, blue eyes almost 'popping' out of his sockets. He turned slowly to look at his co-actor. The raven gave him a smug smirk, his coal black eyes glowing with mirth.

"What dobe? You ain't up to the challenge?" he prompted.

No, Naruto wasn't ready for this; he was totally out of his league here. Playing a _gay_ character was not on the top of his 'must-do' list. The idea terrified him. Yet looking at that smug bastard he knew he couldn't back down from the challenge. Then there was also the prospect of working together with the legendary Uchiha Itachi; this would be his only chance. So he wasn't going to give in that easily!

"Of course I am teme, c'mon lets go again!" he said with a new determination.

So they did the scene again, this time Naruto remembered back to the voice of the timid boy from _'Salt Lake'_, and brought in his own defiant streak. Even Sasuke seemed impressed with his performance. They continued reading through the extract, when they were interrupted again by the door slamming open.

"EXCELLENT!" someone shouted.

Both men turned around to see a blonde-haired women standing by the open doorway, her eyes glittering in awe. She grinned like a child, while jumping up and down joyfully. Her long blonde hair bounced with every movement.

"Excellent; that performance was brilliant, I knew you would be the right one for this role," she said excitedly, regarding Naruto.

Sakura laughed good-naturedly, and tried to calm the blonde-haired woman down. "Uzumaki-san, I would like to introduce you to Yamanaka Ino, the creator of '_Kimi no boku wa itoshii', _and the script writer of our Drama."

Ino took his hands and clasped them within her own, and started shaking them enthusiastically. "That was a great performance Uzumaki-san, you played the role of the defiant Uke so well. I loved it!"

The blonde was stunned; this person was the manga-ka? She seemed so young, then it hit him. "Wait, does this mean I got the part?" he asked.

Sakura gave him a wide smile and nodded. "Of course; come, let's get that contract signed!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Well what do you think of my first proper chapter?_

_Oh and I keep forgetting to mention this, but I can now be found on facebook, but I ask that people only add me because they actually want to talk to me. I'm not the type to have '10000's' of friends that I don't even talk to. So yeah, send me a PM if you want to add me (so I don't start adding people randomly)_

_Thank you!_

_Now review and join the Dark Side, we have cookies!_


	3. First Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!**

**Warning: Yaoi, my lack of knowledge, awkward moments, cussing, flying monkeys.**

_Ah this longer then expected, mostly because I've been researching radio drama's and how equipments and stuff works. It not easy finding stuff on the internet about the equipment and how it works, without finding sites wanting to sell products to you. But here is the 3__rd__ chapter and I hope you will enjoy it!_

_Beta read by Lanie12777_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 3: First day

Naruto stared at the full-view mirror nervously. Today was his first day at his new job and he wanted to look presentable. He had studied the first script diligently overnight, and he was surprised how explicit it got in some parts, and reading over them made him blush crimson. A part of him felt that he couldn't do this. He had never played a 'gay' character before, so how was he meant to act?

Actually, was there even a specific way to act?

Was the character flamboyant? Overly Masculine? Flirty? Cute? Timid? Or was he just stereotyping...?

Yamanaka-sensei said to just be himself, be himself… shit.

No, he had to think positive. He was a voice actor, and manga-ka herself had chosen him for the job. So there was nothing to worry about, nothing at all. After all he had nailed the first interview, and he would get to work with the amazing Uchiha Itachi; just the thought made him feel giddy.

"Dude, what's wrong with your face?"

Naruto turned to see Kiba giving him a confused look. The brunette was leaning against the door frame, his car keys dangling limply off his fingers as he watched his best friend looking like a goof. His cheeks burned red with embarrassment; he must have made a really odd face for Kiba to react like that.

"Sorry, sorry; c'mon, let's go," he said and grabbed his backpack, before following the brunette out of the apartment.

Kiba dropped him off in front of Kono-HA studio, and wished him luck before driving off. Now Naruto was alone, with that building standing in front of him. Now it wouldn't be that bad, if it weren't for that other guy. Sasuke. The teme brother of his hero. He just didn't get that guy; he always insulted him, calling him names, but then went all professional when they did the whole interview thing. He just didn't know what to expect from that guy, but he really want to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto turned when he heard his name being called, and smiled when he saw the raven-haired receptionist coming his way.

"Hyuuga-san."

"You are here early, Uzumaki-san," she said, tucking her silken locks behind her ear.

Naruto chuckled nervously. "I guess so, and please call me Naruto."

"Only if you call me Hinata," she insisted. "Oh, and where is your friend?"

"Kiba dropped me off today, but he had to go to work today so he couldn't stay over."

"Oh…" she said with a slightly disappointed tone. Naruto couldn't help but smile, it seemed like Hinata was quite taken with his best friend. Kiba would be happy, since he wouldn't stop talking about her on the drive back home. He had teased the brunette so much that his head rivalled that of a tomato.

"Ah, I'm sure Kiba will come next time," he reassured her, and Hinata rewarded him with a sweet smile.

Naruto was sure that Kiba and Hinata would make a cute couple. They entered the building chattering merrily together, only to stop abruptly when they saw they weren't the only ones in the lobby. The two Uchiha's were already there as well, Sasuke seated in one of the chairs, while Itachi was talking to Sakura. The trio turned when they saw them enter and they greeted each other, even if Sasuke did his greeting only half-heartily.

"It's good that you are here now, we can have an early start," Sakura said clapping her hands together, and led them to the studio.

There was a man already waiting for them inside; he was tall, with gravity-defying silver hair, and a surgical mask covering his face. Naruto guessed he suffered from allergies or had a cold. The man had his head bowed and he was reading a familiar book. Naruto tilted his head to look at the cover and gasped.

"Icha Icha Paradise?!" he shouted out without even thinking.

The silver-haired man looked up, and his eyes crinkled into what indicated a smile. "Ah, you must know the series," he said.

Sasuke snorted. "Should have known that you are a pervert."

Naruto recoiled and spluttered in anger. "It's not like that, my Uncle just writes them-" no sooner had he said this, did the silver-haired man jump out of his seat and run over to the blonde. Grasping his shoulders and pulling him close so that they were face to face.

"Your uncle is the famous Namikaze- sensei?!" he asked with wide eyes. Naruto noticed that this guy's eyes were mismatched, one brown, the other tinged slightly reddish.

He tried to move away from the taller man, but he was being held tightly. "Er… yes," he replied hesitantly.

"Introduce me!"

"Not now Kakashi, we gotta get on with the recording, we might be able to get a couple of scenes down today," Sakura interrupted.

"Maa, what a shame…" he said dejectedly. "Well, I should introduce myself, my name is Hatake Kakashi, and I'll be the narrator of this little drama. I also play the small part of' Keiichi', personal friend to Itachi's character 'Asami'."

The door slammed open, and Ino stood in the archway; her pale blue eyes seemed to glitter happily when she saw them all. "Oh how wonderful, so many handsome men in one room!" she squealed.

"Okay that's enough disturbances, let's just get started," said Sakura, quickly taking charge before the situation started getting more out of control.

~*~*~*~*~*~

His first day had been particularly good; Itachi-san had even helped him on some parts, telling him how to change the pitch of his voice to gain the right reaction. They had only just finished the first act, an introduction of their characters and how they met. When Itachi spoke it literally made Naruto's heart skip a beat. He was so sensual, so in character that Naruto could actually believe what he was saying.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was cold. His voice was less expressive and hardly did anything to stimulate his senses. But… but it seemed more earnest. Unlike 'Asami's' character who was trying to gain 'Yuki's' attention almost flamboyantly, while 'Ren' did the little things, things that seemed to speak volumes.

"_Damn it's raining; the weather forecast said it would be sunny today…" _'Yuki' whined. The sound of heavy rain continued on in the background. Naruto added more whining sounds, and sniffled as if he was really upset.

"_You baka," _came a deep voice. Naruto couldn't help but look up from his microphone, and noticed that Sasuke was looking straight at him.

"_Here,"_ 'Ren' said.

"_An umbrella, why?"_

"_Because idiots are more likely to get colds."_ And a chuckle followed.

"_Hey, don't call me that!"_

Still didn't stop him from being a jerk, both as a character and in real life.

So to say the least his first day had been exciting. They had finished their voice over for the advert, which would announce the show, before moving on to actually recording the first series, a pilot. It wasn't live, like Naruto had thought at first. Sakura said that this way it would be easier, since they could add sound and edit it later.

"Good job today, everyone! Here is your script for tomorrow Naruto, see you later," Sakura said with a bright smile.

They said their goodbyes, and Naruto was somehow able to shake Kakashi off him before leaving the main studio. He had just stepped into the lobby when he saw the weather outside. It had been pretty sunny that morning, but now it was grey and rainy. Worse thing was that he couldn't even call Kiba to pick him up.

No ways around it, he tucked the script under his jacket and pulled the vest closer to him and ran out of the building. Instantly he was soaked. His coat was barely water-proof, and the high winds and cold water seem to chill him to the bone. Yet he still went on fighting against the winds. Visibility as he expected was poor; he had just managed to get to the car-park exit when something bright blinded him.

There was a high screeching sound like that of a car doing an abrupt brake.

"Usuratonkachi!" someone shouted.

Naruto turned his head and saw the last person he expected to see.

Sasuke was standing beside a car; he looked both furious and worried. "You dobe, what were you thinking walking on the road like that, I could have run you over. Get in the car!"

"But-"

"Get in the bloody car!" the soaked raven shouted, getting back inside, and Naruto got a move on.

He got into the passenger seat, not knowing what else to do as Sasuke started to rev up the engine again and they drove off. The raven was muttering under his breath.

"Honestly, what kind of a dobe are you, just walking through the rain like that?"

"Well how else was I going to get home?"

"Couldn't you have just called that friend of yours?" he growled.

"I can't keep asking him to give me a lift, he has a life of his own as well, teme!"

"Hn…" Sasuke grumbled. "You should have at least taken an umbrella dobe; if your voice gets shot then we won't be able to record the next episode."

"…Sorry," Naruto murmured.

He tried to make himself smaller in his seat; he hadn't really thought about that. Why did that teme have to be right? It would have been the worst that right at the beginning of a new series they had to stop recording, because of something that was his fault. Then he remembered the script; he quickly reached for it and found it luckily only slightly damp. The words were still legible, so he wouldn't have a problem reading it.

"Look, if you want when the weather gets bad like this I'll give you a ride," Sasuke suggested.

Naruto was taken aback by the proposal; he glanced at Sasuke and noticed that the raven was actually blushing. The blonde wasn't sure if it was because of the heat blasting from the heater or embarrassment. Sasuke didn't seem like the type to be shy, he was always forward.

"Arigato, I would be grateful." He answered.

"Hn, now can you give me your address, I've been driving in circles for a while now."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at that comment, and directed the raven to the apartment block. The young Uchiha dropped him off, making sure that he was alright, before shouting a few more insults at each other. The blonde then watched him drive away and couldn't help but think that somehow he had misjudged Sasuke.

As much of a prat as he was, he was also a pretty nice guy… underneath that bad guy attitude of course.

He hoped that tomorrow would be just as good.

* * *

_Now I have a __**Easter Present**__ for you all check out my profile page under the __Random ones__ section marked under _(new)_ for your present! Enjoy!_

_Review and join the Dark side, we have cookies_


	4. Kiss, kiss

**Disclaimer: Again a reminder that I don't own Naruto, he is owned by Masashi Kishamoto or the first chapter, that is owned by Unholynight. The rest of the chapters are mine though.**

**Warning: YAOI, poor research about Radio Drama's on my part, cussing, bad humour, innuendo, and two idiots fighting for Itachi's affection. **

_And hello everyone I know it has been a while, I finally finished three of my four exams and as a little celebration I'm writing my ass off! Everything has been going well so far, can complain, and we are finally having a decent summer now and not that on-an-off weather that we had before. I know I haven't been as good as updating this fic as my others, maybe its because it wasn't originally one of my own ideas. Although recently, between my revision brakes I've been having brainwaves for this story, and feel that I can actually make this work. _

_So anyway my peeps, hope you keep reading and enjoing this fic, Love all your reviews!_

_Beta read by Lanie12777-worship her!_

_Enjoy!_

Chapter

* * *

4: Kiss, kiss

"_What Marx was saying is that capitalism forces the masses to comply to their own ideologies, through actions of…"_

Naruto stared dazedly at the board where the lecturer was reciting some stuff about Marx and his views about the 'evils' of capitalism, and the negative effects on society. Not that he really cared at the moment, last night he had spent hours reading through his new script for the new episode. Where he discovered a little problem; there was quite a hefty kissing scene near the end, something that he had never done before.

He had never done a scene where kissing was involved, and when Kiba had watched him the brunette had only laughed at his expense. Which got the dog lover a shoe thrown at him.

This meant however that he was tired and not really in the mood for this. Something else was more important, like how the show was doing. He knew that pilot had been released by now; he would only know what kind of reaction it got when he went back to the studio.

"_Feminists especially make comments on the structural…"_

God this was so boring; he leaned against the table, blue eyes glancing every so often at the clock. Ten more minutes to go, and the lecturer droned on.

A sigh left him as he kept on clock watching, cutting off all sound, and started thinking back to the show, or rather one certain person.

Uchiha Itachi. He had never met a man so professional and so regal in his personality. Without denying it, Naruto would admit that he idolized that man. He was just so cool! There was no other way to describe it, unlike his prickly brother.

But Sasuke was nice… in his own bastardly way that is. Like when he gave Naruto a ride, then he undid all that niceness with a few choice word insults.

The blonde gritted his teeth together in agitation, that man really could be a prick.

"Alright then, class dismissed, see you all on Thursday. Hopefully by then you will be a little bit more awake, Uzumaki-san," the teacher said.

The blonde blushed in embarrassment as the rest of the class sniggered. He grabbed his stuff and literally threw it all into his messenger bag so that he could get out of here and to the studio. Everyone was leaving their classrooms, gathering together in the halls and leaving, rushing out of the building. Naruto fished though his jacket for his mp3, and was about to put his headphones in when he heard something interesting.

"Did you hear that new radio drama?"

"You mean _Kimi no boku wa itoshii? _Oh my gosh, that was just amazing!"

Naruto turned to see a group of girls huddled together beside him.

"I hear it was written by Yamanaka Ino, the mangaka of _'Senseless'_, to go with her new manga," another replied.

"Did you hear the cute uke's voice, he sounded so innocent! I just wanted to glomp him."

"I can't say properly yet, but I like Ren more."

"That's because you have a thing for dark, broody men," another girl giggled.

"Don't laugh at me Lin, I'm guessing you have a thing for 'Asami's' character then."

"Well what can I say, I've always loved a charmer."

The whole group erupted in a fit of giggles, and wandered off into the distance. Naruto couldn't help but let a smile bloom on his face, and he couldn't help but grin all the way back to the subway station. Music thumped through his ears, and the giddy feeling continued to fill his mind. He didn't care much for the odd looks people were giving him on the train; nothing could bring him down now.

Because he was the adorable, glompable uke!

-Er- well not himself of course, just his character.

He ran the rest of the way back to the studio, now after hearing what those girls said this building didn't seem that daunting anymore. Instead Kono-HA studios radiated in a new extraordinary way, giving him hope that he could make it as a voice actor. With Itachi-san's continued mentoring of course.

"Hello Hinata-chan!"

The raven-haired girl looked up and smiled when she saw him. "Hello Naruto, you seem to be feeling well today," she commented.

"I feel great!" he replied back.

"Well hurry upstairs, everyone is already waiting," said Hinata with a smile.

Naruto nodded and waved a goodbye before continuing further inside. He entered the lift and pressed the button for the second floor; when it finally 'dinged' to a halt the doors slid open and he stepped out into the hallway. There were already a few people milling around the corridors entering and exiting rooms. Naruto didn't really know any of the other staff, so he ignored them mostly and tried to find his own room.

He found the studio and noticed that the red bulb above the door was on, meaning that they were currently recording. So silently he opened the door, and peeked inside.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me!" it was an unknown woman's voice. It sounded like a fight was going on.

Did he intrude upon a private moment?

He stepped inside the room, and saw Sakura and Ino intently watching the booth. On the other side of the glass stood Kakashi and Sasuke, but there was no other woman in the room.

"I already told you that I have no interest in you, Chizu."

Chizu? Who was Chizu?

"But I told you I liked you!"

Wait… that was Kakashi? It's Kakashi putting on a female voice!

What the hell was going on?

Carefully he shut the door behind him; he dropped his bag in the corner and shuffled towards the front to sit down beside Ino. She greeted him with a quick smile.

"What's going on?" he asked the blonde-haired woman.

"We're right now recording the next scene, it's starting off with 'Ren' rejecting another girl," Ino whispered back.

"With Kakashi as the female role?"

"YOU JERK!" A shrill voice vibrated through the room, and Kakashi slapped his own hands together, so that it sounded like he had slapped Sasuke.

"Well, he's doing pretty well, isn't he?" she replied with a light chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm just-just really surprised, that's all," and how surprised he was. If he wasn't sitting here seeing and hearing it with his own eyes and ears he wouldn't have believed it.

"Did you know Naruto, Kakashi is the famous 'Man with a thousand voices'," she informed him.

"'The Man with a thousand voices'? Wow," he whispered in awe.

"It's hardly a thousand voices Ino-chan, more like 10," the older man commented as he stepped out of the booth.

"Still, really amazing!"

"Hn, well the production has to cut corners where we can," Sasuke said, picking up a water bottle from the cooler.

"Cut corners? How come?"

This time Sakura answered his question. "Well, this is Kono-Ha's only second yaoi themed production, so we are on a tight budget for the first series. Then if the ratings are good our budget will rise and we can hire more voice actors. That's why having Kakashi around is such a good convenience."

Naruto was in love all over again, not only was he working together with Uchiha Itachi, but also someone as amazing as Hatake Kakashi! Oh, he was so lucky!

"Seriously dobe, wipe away the drool, it's disgusting," came Sasuke's snide comment.

The happy look on Naruto's face instantly turned into a frown, that jerk was such a pain! He was about to retaliate when Sakura quickly intervened, "Alright then boys, Sasuke 10 minute break, and then we shall move on!"

"Okay, but where is Itachi-kun?" Naruto asked.

"What did I tell you about fangirling over my brother!" hissed the raven.

"I'm not 'fangirling'! I'm just happy to work with someone as dedicated, experienced-"

"Fangirling," the raven deadpanned as he looked over his script.

"Nng,you-you TEME!"

"Hn, dobe."

The blonde fumed in his seat and tuned away from the infuriating Uchiha to read over his own script. Then he remembered the bad news about the kissing scene, what was he going to do about that? The blonde stared nervously around the room and spotted Kakashi standing in the corner, biting into an apple. Maybe he should ask the older man for help?

Calmly he stood up and went up to the silver-haired man. "Kakashi, can I talk to you in private?"

"Oh, sure, Naruto-kun."

They left the room, and Naruto led them to the staff bathrooms, which made the silver-haired man feel confused. Especially since the blonde looked just as nervous as him, fidgeting with his fingers, shuffling his feet and biting his bottom lip anxiously. Not that standing here awkwardly in the bathroom was any better, although this wasn't the sketchiest situation he had even been in, but it was pretty close.

"Er…"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO KISS!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh," it just became even more awkward.

"Well Naruto, even though we don't know each other that well I'm sure a little kiss won't be a problem," he replied, pushing his surgical mask down to purse his lips together, and rounded himself on the shocked blonde.

"Wait, no, that's not what I meant you pervert!" he shouted, smacking the older man over the head.

"Ow," Kakashi whined, nursing the forming bump on his head. "What was that all about?"

"I don't need you to kiss me!" he hissed back. "There is a kissing scene in the script, but I don't know what to do."

"Oh I see, that's easy!"

"Really?"

"Of course it is, all you need is your own hand, well unless you want to kiss Sasuke that is?"

Naruto gave him a disgusted look, but he couldn't hide the blush forming on his face. "Don't joke about such disgusting things!"

Kakashi chuckled good-naturally, but there was a glint in his right eye that made Naruto feel even more nervous. "Well, as I said, just use the back of your hand," he said and demonstrated what he meant.

Kakashi raised the hand and placed his lips against the back of it, and started a sucking and licking motion, which sounded akin to a kiss. Naruto was in awe at how simple it was, and he had been making such a fuss about nothing.

"Really, there's nothing else to it."

"Domo Arigato, Kakashi-san!"

"It's alright, kiddo; come on let's go, our break is almost over." Naruto nodded and followed the older man out, only to smack right into his back as Kakashi came to an abrupt stop.

"What the hell are you both doing in the toilet together?" came a cold voice from the other side.

Naruto peeked over Kakashi's broad shoulders and spotted a furious Sasuke standing on the other side. His arms were folded over his shirt-clad chest, his feet tapping impatiently as he looked about ready to explode.

"Oh nothing Sasuke, just giving the kid a few pointers."

"Hn, as if I believe that," Sasuke replied, dark eyes slowly trailing to look behind Kakashi at the blonde man behind him.

"It's true, he was just showing me how to kiss properly!" Naruto defended, only to realize how bad that actually sounded. He blushed and looked away, wishing that he could somehow be swallowed up by the ground.

However Sasuke's face had taken on the mostly unlikely feature possible. Surprise. His dark eyes were wide, with his eyebrows shot up so that they almost disappeared under his brow, and his skin seemed to have gone a few shades paler if possible. That expression was quickly wiped away and he turned to give Kakashi a chilling glare, which even caused the older cocky man to flinch away.

"Hn… we got a recording to do," the raven replied and turned around to return back to his studio.

Kakashi chuckled again as he watched the young Uchiha go, thinking about the unusual jealous demeanour possessing the unshakable Sasuke. He'd never thought he would have this much fun winding the raven up. Although…

His gaze travelled towards the still-blushing blonde.

There were two people in this little tango who knew how Naruto would react. He smiled wistfully under his surgical mask and clapped the back of the blonde's shoulder, startling him out of his reverie.

"C'mon then kiddo, there is still a lot of work to do," he said and steered the blonde towards their recording room.

Awkwardly Naruto entered the room, only to spot Sasuke already standing behind the soundproof wall, holding the script in his hand. Naruto gulped, telling himself to put the embarrassing situation behind him, as he picked up his own script and made his way inside. Sasuke only passed him a light glance before returning to the script.

"Alright you two, ready to start?" came Sakura's voice through the microphone.

"Yeah."

"Alright," she raised her hand, with her fingers splayed out, folding them away as she counted off the numbers. "5, 4, 3…" then her thumbs up to indicate that recording had started.

The recording went fine, if a bit stiff. Sasuke was not putting himself into the script, even though usually his voice was devoid of emotion, there was an earnest quality behind it. Now there was nothing. Which was even starting to put Naruto off his flow.

Suddenly Sakura shouted. "Break, another break! Sasuke, what was that?"

"Hn…" he replied and stepped back out of the booth, and left the room.

Naruto was lost; he didn't know what to do, but for some reason he felt really angry. How dare that _jerk _just walk out on a recording session? There were just in the middle of work, and now all of the sudden he decides to turn into a prissy princess? No way!

Naruto threw his script on the table and marched after Sasuke to confront him. It took a while, the young Uchiha was quite quick on his feet, and Naruto almost lost him on some occasions in the vast Kono-HA building. But soon he found the raven standing outside, his back leaning against the brick wall, with a blank expression on his face.

"TEME!" he shouted, approaching the raven.

"Dobe," Sasuke replied, not even looking up.

"What the hell was that about?"

Sasuke arched a delicate eyebrow. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Except for the miserable performance in the studio?"

"Just tired," Sasuke replied. "So why don't you keep practicing with Kakashi, I bet he wouldn't mind helping."

" Huh?" Naruto couldn't quite figure it out, but there was something about the way Sasuke said that that made him sound like a child throwing a tantrum because his toy had been taken away.

"I really don't know what you are on about, Kakashi was telling me how to make the kissing sounds for our scene."

"…Our scene?"

"Yeah, y'know near the end, where 'Ren's' character suddenly grabs 'Yuki' to shut him up with a kiss," even saying that aloud was embarrassing.

Sasuke just stared at him for a while, before a smirk spread on his face. "And here I thought you had experience, you're such a dobe."

"Teme," he growled, and was about to shout at the raven again, only to see him already walking up to the studio. "Hey wait up!" he shouted and ran after Sasuke again.

"Hurry up you slow-poke, I wanna get this done as soon as possible."

Naruto gritted his teeth together again in anger. Now Sasuke made it sound as if he was to blame, even though it was that _teme_ who had run out of the studio in the first place. They walked back the rest of the way in silence; Sasuke even opened the door for him, and they were met by a quite furious Sakura. She didn't look happy at all with them both walking out.

"Where were you two?" she snapped with her green eyes narrowed at them.

"Just talking, now let's finish the recording," Sasuke simply said, and then picked up his script again as he entered the booth again.

Naruto just followed dumbly behind; not knowing what else to do he also picked up his own script and entered the booth. They started up the scene again, and this time Sasuke did it properly, his words both firm and comforting. Things were going 'til Naruto's worst scene came up. He tried not to be nervous, and hoped he got it right the first time round.

"_I just don't get you, Ren."_

"_What is there not to 'get'."_

"_One moment you act like you hate me, and then you do a whole 180 and do something nice."_

"_I don't think I have to explain myself."_

"_Yes you do, because I don-"_

Then came the kiss; Naruto slapped the back of his hand onto his mouth and Sasuke did the same. He tried his best to make it sound like he was surprised and then a struggle at first and then giving in, letting out a low moan to show his enjoyment, before the kiss was quickly stopped.

"_What are you…"_

"_You talk too much."_

"Aaaaannd that's a rap! Excellent work, guys!"

Naruto couldn't help but grin happily as he took his headphones off, and placed them on his stand. Well, if he didn't want to toot his own horn, but that little scene was exceptionally good. Sasuke gave another one of his 'hn' grunts and followed the blonde out of the recording booth. Kakashi nodded proudly at the two and clapped his hands against Naruto's shoulders.

"See, it was easier than you thought, right?"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah."

"Okay everyone, I have some good news!" Sakura suddenly said. "This weekend there is going to be a special live call-in interview!"

"A call-in interview?"

"Yes," Ino piped up. "I get to promote my new book, and listeners can call in and ask us questions, oh it's going to be so exciting!" she squealed.

"Us in character?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think, dobe? Of course we will be in character."

"Wow, that sounds like so much fun!" he had never done anything like this before. He couldn't wait to tell Kiba. That dog breath would be so envious.

"What time?"

"Come here at noon, the interview will start at 12:30, but we need time to prepare."

"Sounds good, I need to go now, see you all tomorrow!" he said, waving behind him.

"Oi, wait dobe!"

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke following behind him. "What is it?" he ignored the dobe comment. He was too happy about the whole interview thing to care about Sasuke being a jerk.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Huh, really?"

"Well I wouldn't offer if I wasn't willing to," he deadpanned.

"That would be great, thanks teme!"

"Hn…" the raven replied, but hid the smile on his face as they both made their way towards his car.

* * *

_Yikes 9 pages, that's quite long, my average is around 7. Oh well hope you all enjoyed it!._

_Now review and join the dark side we have cookies!_


	5. message

Okay emergency message, kinda hijacking a network right now to simply give you get this message out to you!

Found out about this special program called 'redbutton' that finds explicit mature contents in fics and could possibly mean me being banned from the account. So I made a new account and am going to upload all my fics there. So here are the two places you can still read my stuff. I'm putting them up slowly so it will take a while.

Take out the spaces!

http: / www. fictionesque. com/ profile/ Rakasha

Or

http: / anime. adultfanfiction. net/ authors. php? no = 1296846442

Hopefully by the time I properly come back I won't be banned from this account, so make a note people!

Thank you all!


End file.
